Remembering
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: What if Hermione had been married to Severus before the war and they had to separate? What could bring them apart and what will become of it? Not very good at this particular summary so please read...


**A/N: SO this pair has become my favourite... Here goes one of my one shot. Though it was hard to make the decision if I should post it or not, I hope y'all read it and review.**

**Hope you enjoy it guys! **

**SV**

"It's good to give up someone you love..." Severus said as he opened his eyes. "Better actually, when you know it's the only way to bring back her smile... the only way to keep her sane and safe."

"Severus, are you sure?" Harry asked gravely, seeing the pain flash in Severus' eyes which he hurriedly tried to hide. "You know I don't want you making this decision without her. It's her life after all."

He nodded slowly. "I know it's also her place to make a decision... but you know what she'll choose and that's not something I'm willing to risk. She's too important for me to lose. This is way better than losing her through other means. If I survive this war, I'll restore her memory and come back. Although she'd be really mad at me once I do that. If I don't survive, let's just say I'm sorry for handing you the responsibility of letting her know."

"You've really thought about this a lot." Harry noticed.

He nodded once again. "It was all I could think of..." He turned to face him. "Remember what you promised, Harry." Harry nodded obligingly. "Keep her safe at all times... whenever it is not in my power to do so. I know the Dark Lord suspects... It will only be a matter of time."

"I wondered why you might suddenly want to erase her memory... despite the other reasons. Now I know why."

Severus smiled to himself, looking heavenward. "You have a great mind and a noble heart. Always cherish those gifts. Hide the strength of your mind from everybody. It will come useful in time."

"So the reason you erased her memory... It's because you might not live through this." Harry asked, agitated. "Damn it, Severus! What you're asking of me is hard... downright crazy!"

Severus shook his head. He had decided and he was going to stick to that decision. "Not hard... Necessary..." He smirked to himself. "It's the closest thing a Slytherin can come close to becoming noble."

"But you are noble, Severus..."

"Thank you... That was all I wanted to hear."

She covered her gaping mouth, pushing herself from the wall she had hidden in and left quietly and quickly to their rooms in the dungeon. All that pain just for her?

"I'm sorry, Hermione I have to do this." Severus said, standing before the kneeling Hermione.

"You... you can't do this... I need you..." Hermione said, her eyes tearing up. When Severus looked away from her she turned to her two best friends. "Harry, Ron... Please don't let him do this. How will I ever go on without my memories? You know you're all I have left." She pleaded softly.

Both her friends nearly caved in but one look at Severus pained eyes and they steeled themselves to her pleading. Seeing her friends look like that, her heart seemed to drop. She looked like her heart broke and a flash of something crossed her face and she was able to look up.

"Do it." She closed her eyes, resigning herself to what must happen.

Severus' heart was breaking. It was one thing to see her begging, but it entirely another matter to see her spirit broken. He almost wished that she fought harder to resist this... The way she surrendered willingly, he didn't know what the repercussions may be on the charm but whatever happens, God help him.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, just to placate himself enough to think that what he was doing was the right thing.

"I love you," he said just before he aimed his wand at her and pulled back. She was shaking... of what he did not know. Maybe it was fear or sadness. He would never know. "Obliviate!"

The white glow that had surrounded Hermione receded and the wind that passed viciously around the room stopped.

Harry and Ron stood up from their hiding places and walked cautiously towards Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron called tentatively.

She opened her eyes and looked at them, watching their every move as they advanced on her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry tried this time. A tear fell from her face... and then another... until tears fell in a steady flow from her face.

"So he didn't survive," that was all she said and they encased her in their embrace. She cried to them, clutching at her own stomach where Severus' child was growing. Her body shook with the sobs but she asked them to bring her to the headmaster's office, the only place he could live in after he had obliviated her.

In the headmaster's private quarters, in one corner stood an unfinished crib and a rocking horse. This only caused Hermione to cry even further.

There was a letter left lying open on his desk. Ron picked it up and saw Hermione's name written on it. He handed the letter over to her.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ When this letter finds itself in your hands, I know by then that I am dead. It is sad that I will never be reunited with you again... that I will never see our child born or grow up and have kids. But, just because I'm dead means you should stop living. No, dear, never think that. You'll be the only legacy I'd want to leave this world. A proof that for some time, my life had been worth living and all sacrifices was worth it._

_Live Hermione, live for our child, for your friends, for the people that believe in you, for me... Guide our child that he may grow up with all the love I had not experienced._

_I love-_

At this his letter was broken but it was enough. She knew what he meant to say. "I love you too, Sev. I promise." She said as she hugged her best friends tightly. "Thank you, Harry, Ron, for supporting me all the way."

No words were needed. They just both squeezed her hand.

_Right after the war, all Death Eaters, dead or alive was submitted under the scrutiny of the Ministry, Severus Snape included. His mighty defenders, the Golden trio, stood to his defense, clearing him of all accusations while his fellow Death Eaters were sentenced with the Dementor's Kiss. It became known later on that Hermione had been secretly wedded to the Potions Master._

_Hermione, unable to let go, took up a job in Hogwarts as its Potion Mistress. There, she was able to watch her friends have families of their own just as her son grew up by her side._

_Severus Harry Snape, named after his father and her best friend (Ron had refused to have his name added), grew up to be a handsome, kind and intelligent boy. Despite the joys life has bestowed upon her, Hermione still yearned for her husband._

_When her son married Harry's daughter, Hermione Lily Potter, she practically glowed. Contentment was clear on her face._

_Before the festivities ended, she met up with Ron and Harry. "I fulfilled my promise. Look after my son, he must stay out of trouble in this party, you hear? I'm going to rest so you better." They had both nodded indulgingly at her, used to her bossy manner that had endeared her to them both._

_It would be the last that they both saw her alive. The next morning, after a mad rush by his son to find her to put a stopper to his worry from a dream, they discovered her, dead on her bed with a smile on her lips. She had died peacefully in her sleep, quiet and painless._

_As time went on, every woman married off to the Snape line would produce only one son, one heir. Whether it was by Hermione's virtue or coincidence remains a mystery. All that matters is that it is._

_Magic or no, it seemed a steady proof of her wish for the name Snape to live on._

"Hermione..." She opened her eyes to the sound of his voice, at first far and then closer.

Seeing him standing there with his arms open wide and a smile on his lips, she threw herself into his arms.

"For as long as our hearts do love, 'til time ends, forever we bond." They repeated their wedding vows to each other, looking intensely at each other's eyes.

"I missed you," she breathed.

Severus smiled at her, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And I love you."

With that, he leaned over to kiss her just as she tiptoed to touch his lips with hers. It was a kiss that made up for all the time they were apart.

In heaven no two souls could ever be happier...

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Was it good? Please review/comment...**

**Uhmm... about the part after the memories of Severus and Harry, I had this idea that what if a memory charm wasn't forced upon somebody but a consensual thing it would depend on what terms the person afflicted would want the time to stretch. So for Hermione, since Severus wanted to keep her safe, she decided that she would remember after the war, whatever the end would bring.**

**So that's all... Thanks for reading guys!**

**SV**


End file.
